Amateur Musician
by Kirjuri
Summary: Another story of Apookins. This time featuring Hawkins getting some practice at playing, instruments of course.


Hawkins wasn't really enjoying his time on the club, but he had to try because his BFF, Law, had gotten him there. Sitting in the corner and sipping his drink, the blonde just stared at other people getting down on each other, licking, kissing and groping. Some even had sex on the dancefloor.  
It wasn't really a pleasant sight and made the magician shiver with disgust. Some people just didn't have any manners. He was ready to leave, but just when he got up he noticed the DJ. That was Scratchman Apoo. Hawkins had gotten saved by him once before in Shabondy Archipelago and was more than grateful from that. He also had this need... Maybe this trip wouldn't be all for nothing?

The one with headphones was sharing a thought or two with a colleague of his, while Hawkins got rid of his jacket. Then he slid on the dancefloor and caught the nearest instrument he could get. He KNEW the ability of the other man and it was just so freaking fun. The thing that got on his hands was an electric guitar. Not bad, he thought for himself. He then got to the edge of the crowd and tried to catch the musician's attention.  
By a chance, Apoo did throw a gaze in the way where the half-naked blonde was. And probably because he hadn't forgotten him, began to stare longer. He took a sip of his drink and watched. This was Hawkins' chance.  
He sat down on a comfy purple bench and put the guitar on his lap. A quick look at Apoo revealed that he was indeed watching. Okay, this wasn't that good of an idea since Hawkins didn't know how to play. So he just sat there and felt the guitar. Frets, headstock and the body. The point was to press the frets and just play, right? He tried carefully to make a sound. He hit it once, then gave up. It didn't sound good. There was no point in trying to impress a musician with sucky skills.

"Need help with that?" Hawkins looked up to see who it was who had the nerve to interrupt his sensual moment with the guitar. And a very small smile got on his face when he saw the long-arm. His outfit consisted of deliciously tight leather-pants and a white top. Oh those pants... Hawkins stared a second too long, since when he got back up the other one was grinning. That wonderful keyboard-smile of his. The magician blushed a bit, that guy was probably the only one in the world that Hawkins was weak for. And no-one understood why. The long arms of the man were weird by themselves, but he also had a weird chin and was a joker by his nature. But those traits only made him more magical for Hawkins.

"It would be my pleasure to learn from the best. Please teach me." Did he just say 'my pleasure' and 'please'? The blonde didn't want to take back his words so he just handed the guitar over when the other sat next to him. The music-man began explaining, but Hawkins didn't listen. He just enjoyed watching his hands, mouth and eyes move. He wished he could watch him like this forever. And before he noticed, their eyes met. It was a new situation for the magician and he just kept looking into them. Behind those frames... He sighed in thought. He didn't care if it was weird or strange.  
Then Apoo chuckled. Was it because of the change of looks? Or maybe it wasn't a good idea to be shirtless?

"Dude, have your guitar back. I want to see if you improved." Apoo handed the guitar back to Hawkins who took it back nervously. He hadn't listened so he definitely had to make something out quickly. He stared at the frets and the neck of the guitar. He slid his hand down on it and adjusted his pose. Then he slid his fingers one the neck again, it was just too hard to get a good grip- Apoo had crossed his legs. The blonde took that on account, but for his unfortune he couldn't ask his cards what was the meaning of that action.  
"Well I can try... But I think you did it better. I suck." Hawkins told him while he twiddled the headstock of the guitar. He sucked in flirting, he sucked at playing, he sucked in everything he did. Well, not EVERYTHING but... his skills really weren't useful for anyone else than him.

"I'd like to know how you suck." Apoo responded with that flirting grin on his face, which made the other's heart skip a beat. Accidentally Hawkins also tightened his grip of the guitar and his straws had started helping him. They fondled around the body of the instrument and some climbed all the way to the top. Sliding along and moving on the instrument whilst the master of them was lost in the musician's eyes. With just a small smile on his face, he stared at Apoo, who again changed his position and kept his gaze at the guitar. Too bad for Hawkins who didn't realize what he was doing, it was a joy for Apoo to imagine his instrument of love in the place of that goddamn lucky guitar. Hawkins held it closer to his chest, probably trying to hide behind it or something.

"W-well I think..." The stuttering in wizard's speech made him even more nervous and caused a small blush on his face and he started to be pretty tangled with the guitar. Hawkins even squirmed a bit on his place with the guitar.  
"I think..." He tried to utter something out of his mouth, but his blank mind wasn't helping. He lifted the guitar and put the headstock against his upper lip and stared at the floor. Meanwhile Apoo was trying to keep his smile in control, along with something else.

"Hey babe don't force it out, relax" Apoo grinned and put his arm behind Hawkins' neck. Long arms were really an advantage in romantic things. The blonde was just astounded by this and blushed even harder and muttered on the guitar's head. A small drip of saliva fell on it and traveled down.  
The musician was getting harder, he must get this guitar-hugging man for this night. This was just too much to just watch. Sitting on right, looking from Hawkins', His left arm was already on other side of Hawkins, so he slid it a bit down, on the other's shoulder caressing it gently as he went. The magician was stiff as a board, well, not exactly everywhere. But he did like this. Apoo's hand stopped on Hawkins' chest, near his nipple. Then the other started to make little circles around it with his finger. This made Hawkins get a bit hard, so he stood up quickly and dropped the guitar.

"What's wrong?" Surprised by this quick move, Apoo didn't know if he had done something wrong or was it just the other's shyness which got on the way. But he didn't have a long time to wonder, before Hawkins was already climbing on his lap. Facing each other, the blushing magician got a hold of his love's chin and kissed him. It took a little while to adjust to his unique mouth and lips, but when Hawkins got it, he started to experiment. Apoo was even more surprised, but very pleasantly. He laid his left hand on the blonde's back and petted it, stroking the long hair at the same time. The kiss was long and involved a lot of tongue. Spit dripped down on Hawkins' chin as he pressed his musician's head closer to him. When Hawkins finally let go, he noticed something. They were both hard.

The one with glasses lifted a brow and slid his hand down on the other's back, getting a nice silent moan as a response. Hawkins got closer and soon their crotches were in touch. It made them both even hornier and they looked each other in the eyes.  
"I want you." Hawkins said. This was probably the only confident thing he had said today. And seems like Apoo agreed. His hand was already under Hawkins' pants and groping the firm ass. "Then we can trade." The musician replied and soon flinched. He had been caught off-guard by the voodoo-man's straws, which were crawling on him, curious and exploring. Seemed like they had a half of will by their own, since they found their ways inside Apoo's pants and around his flute. A small groan let out from the Roar of the Sea's mouth. He then started to undress his partner.  
But right when he tried to slide the pants down, Hawkins backed away. Apoo was once again confused what was the meaning behind this, but gave the other time to explain.

"I'm sorry but I need to refrain from doing this here. I just can't." He told quickly before taking his coat and dashing away. The musician was left there, astounded, horny and a bit angry. This wasn't right. He must get a revenge from that all high and noble faggot. Sooner or later, but for now he had to do something else. 


End file.
